


Mzuzi's Choice

by kingstoken



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Extra Treat, Gen, OMC is Scotty and Uhura's Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "Mom, I'm going to need your help telling Dad something, something that is going to upset him."
Relationships: Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura, Nyota Uhura & Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Mzuzi's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReleasingmyInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/gifts).



> The recipient requested a fic inspired by this [piece of art](https://releasing-my-insanity.tumblr.com/post/133627801431/commandercait-asparklethatisblue-the-other), where Scotty and Uhura have a son in Starfleet Academy. In this story his name is Mzuzi.

Uhura could hear Scotty humming to himself down the hall, this made her smile, he was so happy, their son was home from his first year at the academy. When they went to the nearby transport bay to pick Mzuzi up, she thought Scotty was going to bust with pride at seeing him in his Starfleet cadet's uniform. There was a soft knock at the doorway and Uhura looked up to see Mzuzi standing there, he had changed into casual clothes, and looked much more like the young man he was.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, dear" Uhura said, putting her datapad aside. He sat down in the chair next to her, his hands rubbed his legs, he seemed oddly nervous.

"Mom, I'm going to need your help telling Dad something, something that is going to upset him." 

"Oh?" Uhura started imagining all sorts of scenarios where Mzuzi could have gotten in trouble at the academy, but both Scotty and her had extensive connections, if he had acted inappropriately surely they would have heard about it before now.

"You know next year we are supposed to pick a field of concentration" Uhura nodded "Well, how upset do you think Dad is going to be when he learns I don't want to study engineering?" Uhura felt relief that it wasn't more serious, but she understood her son's trepidation. Scotty had been talking about Mzuzi joining the engineering core since he was old enough to hold a wrench. Although, Uhura used to always tease Scotty that Mzuzi was a better fit for communications, considering his gift with languages. Uhura clasped her son's hand.

"I'm not going to tell you that your father is not going to be disappointed, he will be, and you know your father, he's going to rail and bluster, but it won't last long, he loves you, and he will learn to accept your decision."

"Thanks, Mom" he said, squeezing her hand.

"Do you want to go talk to your father now?"

"Oh, but you never asked me what my chosen field of concentration was going to be."

"I think I can guess, but you go ahead and tell me anyways."

"Botany" Mzuzi said with a big smile. Uhura couldn't have been more surprised, well it looked like Scotty wasn't the only one with things to learn about their son.


End file.
